


To Show My Love

by ameliakate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A caring moment turns into much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> My first "wincest" and its more to do with the brothers relationship than the actual sex. please let me know what you think.

Dean clicked his tongue, he hated being left alone. Even if Sam was in the room with him, he liked to be within touching distance, or even just to talk. The silence that was stretching between them was painful and Dean had gotten sick of it already.

He flicked the TV on and looked over at Sam, then down at his foot. The damn doctor, that he was pretty sure wasn't aloud to practice in this country had told him that he couldn't use his foot for three days. He shook his head and looked at the TV again, there was a semi-hot chick on the screen and he was already hard, thanks to the drive home and Sam touching him the entire time, checking to make sure that he was safe and that he had what he needed, Sam hadn't been really angry with him until he had told him that he wanted to drive. That had been the pickle for the evening. He had screamed and then finally picked to go with the silent treatment for the rest of the night.

He really hated chick moments, and Sam was like a walking talking, breathing chick-flick. But sometimes; not that Dean would admit it, but sometimes, just sometimes he could lose himself in the way his brother smelt, and felt. Dean moaned as he felt himself harden further, his pleasure starting to make it's self known threw his boxers. He shook his head again and his eyes locked onto the TV as Sam looked over frowning. He couldn't believe that he had gotten semi hard over that. Sure it had been a good long while since he had been with anyone but this was Sam. His brother Sammy.

"You need something for the pain?" Sam asked worried as he looked over at his brother, his angry from earlier fading away. He knew that this would be hard on Dean, he just wished he would do as he was told. Sure, Sam knew that Dean hated sitting still when he had full use of his limbs. The fact that he was now ordered to stay off them, probably would only make things worse. But sometimes he would just frustrated him so much.

"No, I'm fine." he growled as he looked up from the TV and then back at his brother. "I just have to go to the washroom." he grunted as he pushed himself up and swung his legs around, hissing in pain as his foot connected with the floor.

"Dean! What did the doctor say!"

"Oh, shove it Sam! I Have to take a piss and no crack doctor is going to make me wet the bed. I stopped doing that years ago." He said with a snort as he balanced himself on his one foot then started to hop across the room, to the small enclosed bathroom. Sam shook his head, he would let him have ten minutes. After that he would be coming in a tying his ass back onto the bed.

Dean sighed leaning over the sink as he held himself up he looked in the mirror. Frowning he pulled himself up straight and shook his head, he looked old and he hated it. He shook his head and shuffled over to the toilet, he tipped his head back as he pulled himself out and bit his lip, quickly relieving himself then cleaning up. He looked down before going to the sink and bit his lip.

They had been on the road for about a week straight before the hunt and neither of the boys had, had the space or time to take care of themselves, and Dean had to admit that he wasn't going to be going another three to four days without jerking off. He might as well get it done while he was free from spying eyes. He pulled himself back out taking himself into his hand again he slowly started to stroke himself, his head falling back his mouth open and slack as his hand worked his body. Knowing the perfect pressure and timing. He had always known that this would be easier then trying to find some broad and when it comes down to it, his hand would do the same job as she or he would and he had no problem helping himself.

He moaned softly, biting his lip trying to keep from bringing Sam into the bathroom, the last thing he needed right now was to have his brother walk in on him. He made a tighter fist pumping himself harder and with longer strokes, working himself further towards the point he was straining for. He groaned as his leg crumbled under him, he fell to one side, reaching out and grabbing onto the towel that was hanging. He grunted as it semi caught him. He was balanced in the air for a split second then the bar came out of the wall, moaning in pain he looked down at himself, trying to put everything back in order, but his brothers lanky form filled the doorway.

"What the Hell, Dean? Are you okay?" he asked as he came over and helped his brother sit up trying to make a point to not see that his brothers penis was hanging out of his boxers, or the fact that he was harder than a rock, or that fact that it got him a little hard. He shook his head and helped Dean up so that he was sitting on the tub.

Dean could feel the blush rising and there wasn't anyway to get rid of it. He moved to tuck himself away and stopped as Sam's overly large hands covered his wrist. He looked up at him, confusion showing on his face.

"Sam, let me go," he commanded as he twisted his wrist trying to break free. But the fact that Sam was a freaking giant was working against him. "Sam!" he said looking into his brother eyes. He shook with anger at what he saw there, it was pity. Dean growled and pushed him back away from him and pushed himself away. He didn't need or want his younger brother pity, he could live without the feeling that he was useless thank you very much.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he cursed at his brother as he pushed himself to his feet, only to have Sam push him back down.

"Dean, don't okay. You need the help, just let me help you. For once in your life, just let me help you." Sam wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing it but the fact that his brother was hard and uncomfortable, and he also has a broken foot was just too much for Sam, he wanted-no he needed to help his brother. With everything that they had been going threw he needed to know that he was still safe and that he could give Dean the things he would need, even if it made him a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know Sammy, I mean-this is kinda crossing a line." Sam shook his head, disagreeing with him, "I took a course for nurses while in college, I know what I'm doing. Just please Dean you need to relax and you can't if you are thinking about twenty different things. Please just let me help you." Sam pleaded as he offered his older brother his arm. Dean nodded and took his arm, Sam pulling him to his feet and helping him balance as they walked back into the main room. He helped Dean get back onto the bed and situated comfortably before he went over and pulled the curtain close and walked back over.

Taking calming breaths he sat down beside Dean and licked his lips, "okay now, just relax and close your eyes, think of warm beaches and nude woman or something." Sam told him as he reached in and took a hold of his brother. It felt weird, but not totally a wrong weird. Sure, Sam had been with another guy, heck that is what college was created for, but to know in the back of his mind that this was his brother. It should have sat wrong, but it wasn't, this was just him helping his brother.

Dean lay back, his eyes closed tightly as he felt Sam move over him, he couldn't think of him as Sammy right now, there was no way that his little brother would be able to do this, there was no way that Dean would allow Sammy to do what he was about to do. This was Sam, grown and adult male, his brother, and the person that he had to put his neck on the line for day after day. This was something that Sam needed, and well Dean could never say no to Sam.

His touch was light at first, like he wasn't sure what he should be doing, Dean thought back to the first time he had been with a girl that wasn't all that experienced, she would touch him the same way that Sam was. Unsure and afraid to hurt him. It was enough to put Dean back on edge and cranky with the knowledge that if he didn't get off soon he would have blue balls.

"I'm not going to break, ya know." he said with a chuckle behind closed eyes, he could feel Sam's eyes on his face then he tightened his hold on him. Dean thought he would loss it, right then and there. The boy had a grip that would bruise fucking King Kong. He hissed and felt a little pressure removed. Then he was being stroked, he grunted and forced his hips to lay still as the hand (it was no longer Sam's it was just the hand) began to work him. He grunted, biting his lip as he felt himself start to shake with need.

"So close," he gasped as his hands nodded into the bed, he could hear someone whispering to him.

"Just let go Dean, I got you. Your safe here." And with that Dean let go, it was like a wave of release swept over him. His cock was spent and so was he. He curled up after he felt Sam clean him.

"Thanks Sammy." he muttered as he buried his face into the pillow. He heard Sam chuckle then he drifted to sleep.  
"No problem big brother."


End file.
